Worried About You
by SassyCop
Summary: Patrick shows up to visit after Jackie gets home from the airfield. Takes place during the Season 6 finale.


**My take on how I hope the relationship between Jackie and her son will be. She needs a Momma's boy to make up for Sophie being Daddy's little girl! Basically, this is a little fluff piece that wouldn't leave my mind. First attempt at an Army Wives fic…**

**Takes place during the season 6 finale after the Clarke's leave the airfield but before Michael's phone call of doom.**

The house was quiet when Jackie got home from the airfield. Kevin had stood today in front of his troops. The enormity of that and what it meant for him had been overwhelming. He had been working so hard to get his strength back and Jackie was relieved when he was able to stand and address the troops before he sent them off to Afghanistan.

Kevin had insisted on going to the office afterward. Jackie had come home alone. She had changed into jeans and a dark blue top before heading to the kitchen and fixing herself a small salad for lunch. She was cleaning up her dishes when she heard the doorbell. "I'll be right there!" She grabbed the hand towel and dried her hands as she made her way to the door.

Jackie opened the door and was surprised at who she saw. "Patrick!"

Patrick stepped forward and gave his mother a big hug "Hey Mom."

She squeezed him tightly. "What are you doing here?" She hadn't seen him since they had moved to Fort Marshall. It had been several months. "You didn't mention you were coming."

Patrick pulled back from her and studied her carefully. "I wanted to surprise you. And I was afraid if I called you'd tell me not to come again."

Jackie stepped back so he could come inside. She ignored his comment and smiled at him when he turned to face her. "Your father isn't here. He actually went in to his office for the first time today."

"Really? So, he's doing better I guess?" Patrick turned to look around the house.

"He's doing amazing Patrick." She waited for him to turn back toward her. "He stood up today and addressed the troops at the airfield." Her voice faltered and she got teary-eyed just saying it out loud. She walked into the living room.

"He stood up? That _is_ amazing." Patrick followed her. "How? I thought he couldn't move his legs?"

"He's been working with the Wounded Warrior Project. He called me into his office a few days ago and he could move his legs. He still has quite a ways to go. He worked really hard so he could stand up today." She turned to face him. "You like the house?"

"It's huge! How did you have enough furniture to fill it?" Patrick laughed. "The house at Fort Hope was half this size."

Jackie laughed with him. "There are a lot of empty rooms at the moment." She took his arm and turned him toward the kitchen. "Come on. I'll show you around."

They walked all through the house. Jackie showed Patrick the room she had decorated for him. He dropped his bag in there and they made their way back to the living room. Jackie walked toward the couch.

Patrick followed slowly. "I talked to Sophie…" He saw her take a deep breath before she turned to face him.

Jackie smiled as she turned around. "How is your sister?" She looked away and sat on the couch.

Patrick sat close to her. "She's okay." He waited for her to look at him again. "She was worried about you."

Jackie's eyes got big. Shaking her head she said "Worried about me? Why?" Before Patrick could answer she went on "Your father is the one that's having a hard time. She should be worried about him."

"She was concerned about Dad, naturally. I mean you know Sophie with Dad; typical Daddy's girl." He was watching Jackie closely.

"Yeah. She always had him wrapped around her little finger." Jackie smiled as she thought about how close Sophie and Kevin were. But, it faded when thoughts of the previous weekend and Sophie's visit entered her mind.

"Mom. Sophie rarely calls me, and when she does it's usually to complain about some punishment or restriction you've given her. She has never called me to say she was worried about you." Jackie was twisting her hands in her lap. He waited patiently. He wasn't about to let her off the hook on this one. He knew things were not good if Sophie had noticed it and was concerned.

"Patrick, I think Sophie was just upset because your Dad hadn't wanted her to come and he was a little cold with her. But, things were fine when she left. He apologized and she seemed happy when I took her to the airport." Jackie didn't want to have this conversation with him. Patrick always defended his mother. When Kevin was deployed, Patrick took his job as 'man of the house' seriously and he looked after his mother and sister just like his Dad asked him to. Patrick wasn't old enough to remember when Jackie had fallen apart and gone away for that short stint in rehab. He had seen how hard the deployments had been on her. They never talked about it, but she knew he had heard her crying a few times. And he was very aware that her relationship with Sophie was tenuous, at best.

"Don't Mom. Don't pretend everything is all right when we both know it isn't."

"I won't lie and say that things have been easy around here because they haven't. But, you know your father and you know how much he expects from himself and everyone around him." Jackie was trying not to get emotional. She had all ready cried in front of one of her children over Kevin's injury, she wouldn't let that happen again. "This has been hard on him, Patrick. But he's gotten through the worst part. His legs are getting stronger" She nodded her head to drive her point home. "Things are fine. Okay?"

"You say that Mom, but I know you. You always put everyone else a head of yourself and I know you would disregard any feelings you may be having to do what you thought was best for Dad." He took her hand. "I just want to make sure you're taking care of yourself."

Jackie smiled and squeezed his hand. "Thank you Patrick. But you have nothing to worry about."

"I know you're strong. I just wish you didn't feel like you had to handle everything by yourself." Patrick hated how she put on a front for everyone. No matter how miserable she might be feeling, she always plastered a smile on her face.

"It's different now. I've found some good friends here at Fort Marshal. I have more support right now than I've ever had." Jackie smiled at him. "You're the best son a mother could hope for. Do you know that?"

"Thanks. You understand why I was concerned though, right?"

"I do. But there's no need. I'm fine and your father is getting stronger every day." Jackie didn't want to argue. It was easier to nod and placate, even if that was wrong. Things hadn't been going well between her and Kevin, but she knew it was because of his injury, and they were getting better all ready.

Jackie and Patrick spent the afternoon talking and catching up. He asked her a lot of questions about Fort Marshal, but he slid questions in about his Dad and how they were getting along. These were things Patrick knew his mother would never discuss with Sophie, and he wasn't sure she would talk about it with him, but he felt he needed to try.

Patrick was helping Jackie prepare dinner when she turned to him with that 'mother's' glare he always hated. When he was younger it meant she was onto whatever devious plan he had working.

"I think I know what you're doing Patrick. And I need you to stop it." She had stopped chopping vegetables and turned to face him.

"Mom." He grabbed the towel and wiped his hands. "I know Dad has been through a lot, but what about you? How can he be so oblivious to how all this has affected you?"

Jackie walked over to the table and sat down. "Come sit, please?" After he sat she looked at him. "Your father has a lot on his shoulders right now. If he can't physically get himself back to where he was, his military career as he knows it could cease to exist."

"You always do that. You know?" Patrick shook his head. "You always take every burden of his and use it as an excuse for him not to do what he should as a husband and father-"

"Patrick!" Jackie couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No Mom! I used to buy that crap about you keeping things stable at home and not giving him anything to worry about so he could concentrate on his job. I understood that then." He paused to give her a chance to speak. When she didn't, he continued "but I know better now. Just because he is a soldier who faces tough things doesn't mean he shouldn't recognize everything you do, everything you have done, to keep this family going, to raise his children, and to make him look good."

Jackie didn't know what to say. She _had_ been feeling more like a secretary, or a personal assistant since they moved to Fort Marshal. After the banquet, Kevin had gotten better. But after his injury… "I understand what you're saying Patrick, but you have to understand. Moving to Fort Marshal was a big adjustment, you're father was working on his third star and trying to bring two divisions together and make them functional. The whole Narubu thing, and then on the heels of that he went to Afghanistan. He was injured in a Humvee accident. To him that was… dishonorable. It wasn't like the soldiers that come back injured in battle." Jackie stood and paced the kitchen floor. "It's been hard for him Patrick. Can't you just cut him some slack?"

"I understand what you're saying. And you're proving my point." He stood up and stepped in front of her. "He relies on you for so much and he stinks at giving back, or even acknowledging what you do."

"Patrick, please." Jackie gave a pleading expression. "I appreciate your concern, I do. But this is between your father and me. I know Sophie got caught in the middle when she came here last weekend, that's why we said for you all not to visit." She sat back down and he followed suit. "I'm an Army Wife. I knew what I was signing on for when I married your father. I loved him then, and I love him now."

"I know you love him Mom. I just want him to acknowledge your importance, and give you the credit you deserve for devoting your whole life to him _and_ the Army."

Jackie felt like she could cry. Patrick really got it; he understood her predicament. She did marry Kevin as well as the Army. "He does acknowledge that Patrick. He and I have talked a lot since Sophie left last weekend. I'm so sorry she had to see that between us."

Patrick thought for a second. He was kind of glad Sophie had been here. She never treated their mother like he thought she should. "I'm not. If that made Sophie wake up and see the real you, then I'm glad she was here."

Jackie was surprised to hear that. "The real me? I don't understand…"

"The real you Mom; the wife that takes care of and stands by her husband no matter what, the mother who would throw herself in front of a speeding truck if it meant saving her children. Sophie never appreciated that about you; she never understood it. I think she does now." Patrick reached over and took his mother's hand.

Jackie's eyes got misty. She blinked several times to keep from crying. "If it improves my relationship with Sophie, then maybe it _is_ good that she was here. I'm not happy she heard that screaming match though…"

"She'll be fine. I just want to make sure you'll be fine. I know that Dad loves you, but I also know he takes you for granted because you've just always been there. That's not right Mom." Patrick squeezed her hand.

"It's going to be fine Patrick. Every marriage has its rough spots and its trials and tribulations. We'll get through this. And our marriage will be stronger because of it." She stood and put her arms out. Patrick stood and wrapped his arms around his mother. "Thank you for being concerned. I'm fine and your father and I will be fine."

They pulled apart. Patrick looked at his mothers face trying to make sure she was being honest with him. "Okay. But I'm going check in with you. And don't be surprised if you get a call or two from Sophie just checking in too."

"That's fine. I would love to hear from you everyday if you're so inclined. And, quite frankly, any call from your sister would make happier than you or she could ever imagine." Jackie felt her heart swell. Yes, things were going to be fine.

**I hope Jackie and Patrick are close when he makes his debut on the show. I think it would be a natural fit since Sophie and Kevin are very close. I'd like to imagine Jackie had at least one of her kids in her corner! We'll see shortly!**


End file.
